A Kiss with a Fist
by Peccato
Summary: With a week left until Sozen's comet the group is scrambling to get ready for the final battle. But tensions rise when Katara and Zuko are left alone at camp togethor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a week before Sozen's comet. Training Aang had become everyone's top priority and the sense of urgency overshadowed the usual laidback atmosphere that the group had grown to live by. In the early morning Aang would train with Zuko followed by Katara and the finally with Toph in the afternoon. "Good Aang!" Katara yelled across the grassy field where Aang was constructing a giant wave from the moisture in the air. "but now try this one!" Katara gained the offensive by using Aang's monstrous wave to bend an equally intimidating one in the opposite direction. She rode the wave towards Aang ready for the attack. In one swift motion, he threw her off guard by freezing the wave and pinning her down to the ice. The two benders laughed at Katara's clumsy defeat. The pair's ability to always have fun might cause an onlooker to think they were training for a circus rather the one of the world's most important battles. Their laughter was interjected by an angry earth bender. "alright ice queen, you are ten minutes over your training time, Aang is coming with me." Toph grabbed Aang by the collar and dragged him off towards the woods for more bending training.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked Katara. "Yeah I think I lost quite a bit of my dignity with that defeat you just witnessed." While she was no Sokka when it came to jokes, Katara was known for her sarcasm. She grabbed the hand that lingered just above her and helped herself off the icy floor. "Thanks Zuko" Katara smiled up at Zuko's stern expressionless face. "You know, you should probably be working Aang harder if he is going to defeat my father before the comet arrives" Zuko replied. Though he sounded serious, Katara could tell that the comment was supposed to be helpful rather than harsh. "Yeah I know, but he has just been working so hard. I think it's good for him to have a little fun." she responded. "I guess it would be pretty fun to see your water bending teacher get knocked on her ass." Zuko shot back. Zuko's unusual playful tone caught her off guard causing Katara another fit of laughter. "Hey! I doubt you could do any better" she teased "Against you I could." This last comment shocked Katara, she had never seen Zuko so confident before let alone social. She hoped that this meant he was starting to warm up to their group. "Alright little fire prince you asked for it, let's see what you got." Katara snapped. Zuko shrugged and they got into sparing stances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko tore his shirt off as he usually did when he fought, revealing his incredibly toned torso. Katara couldn't help to think that he was doing it just to distract her and she also couldn't deny that his efforts weren't totally in vain. She tried to shrug off those last thoughts; I mean this was Zuko, up until a couple weeks ago she despised him, there was no way that she could have feelings for him.

Their fight started in dead silence. Neither sound nor movement from either bender, they were both waiting for the other to strike. Zuko started by pounding a ball of fire towards Katara. She defended herself with a quick wisp of water from her canteen and then pushed the remaining water into a series of fierce looking icicles. He moved slightly to the left dodging them and while Katara still had her guard down, shot another three fire balls. She dodged the first two and blocked the third with more water shields. Katara pulled the water shields to form a rope of water and suprised Zuko by using it to grab his wrists and pin them to the floor. She ran towards him to freeze his feet to the floor and finish off the match when he suddenly kicked his feet over his head and bended a massive flame in her direction also causing his hands to break free of the watery rope. Zuko used the force of his kick to get to his feet giving Katara the opportunity to grab his hand and pull him toward her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zuko's mind went blank and his heart started to flutter. What was she doing? Weren't they supposed to be in the middle of a match? She continued to pull him towards her keeping just enough room to maintain control of him while she high-kicked him square in the forehead. Obviously caught off guard Zuko fell to the floor, signaling his defeat. Zuko blinked a couple times trying regain his consciousness and figure out what exactly had just happened. He looked up and saw Katara standing over him "Need some help?" she mocked "Uh..m..ok" he muttered back and grabbed her outstretched hand. He noticed how small and soft her hand seemed and wondered how such fragile looking hands could have beaten him with such force. Zuko was still dizzy from the fight and when lifting himself up, lost balance and stumbled to the floor nonetheless pulling Katara back down with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two blushed awkwardly when they realized that the fall had caused Zuko to pull Katara ontop of him. "Was this really happening?" She could hear his heart beat fly and at that moment she felt incredibly female. In an instant she didn't care about what had happened in the past, her heart was suddenly spinning and her varieties of emotions were identical in speed. They continued unmoving trying to take in the situation. Timidly he ran his fingers through her hair. Shocked, an electric pulse surged through Katara's entire body. She instinctively closed the gap between them and kissed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, Katara felt her cheeks grow hot "I..Im so sorry…I just.." she turned her head out of embarrassment. What was she doing? Even if she did have these new feelings for him there was no way that they would be reciprocated. She struggled to try and finish her explanation but was interrupted by Zuko's hands pulling her back down on top of him. He moved head only just enough to mutter "don't be." And then bring his lips back down to her own. He kissed her with much more force then before and moved their bodies until he was on top of her. She grabbed his neck bringing him in closer and ran her fingers down his muscular back. To her Zuko had never seen so male, and she was astonished by the amount of confidence that he exerted. Every move he made she responded to, their bodies were in perfect unison and she couldn't imagine that anything could feel more right. He moved his mouth to the curve of her chin and then continued down to her neck. She moved her hands back up his body and tangled her fingers in his soft black hair. He responded positively and moved one of his legs in between her own. Things sped up and Zuko lifted Katara and pushed their bodies against a nearby tree. He grabbed her legs and she lifted them to wrap around his body, her back still against the tree. He worked his way down to her collar bone and let a small moan escape her lips.

At that moment Katara felt a sense of panic. The others were going to be back soon, the sun was starting to set. Aang and Toph should be about done with training and Sokka and Suki were going to come back from town with dinner. And no later had she thought it they heard distance footsteps. Immediately Zuko dropped Katara and the two distanced themselves as much as possible, still throwing shy glances back at each other. Glances that Katara realized had become slightly different then the eye contact they usually experianced. Out of the woods came all four of the other members of their party. "Katara! Zuko!" Aang yelled, "we found Sokka and Suki on our way back from training!" The four continued towards Zuko and Katara. "This moron went crazy at the market, and spent almost all our money on expensive pasteries!" Toph said thrusting her thumb in the direction of Sokka who was beaming with stupidity and happiness. Sensing Toph's anger and the good possibility of an arising argument Suki interjected politely"So what were you guys up to all afternoon?" she asked Zuko and Katara. Zuko shot her a panic stricken glare "Nothing!" he snapped "nope! Nothing at all! Pretty boring day."


End file.
